


Promise

by 0ra0ra0ra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butterflies, Implied Relationships, M/M, Vaguely Supernatural, really vague relationships honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ra0ra0ra/pseuds/0ra0ra0ra
Summary: prom·ise/ˈpräməs/noun1. a declaration or assurance that one will do a particular thing or that a particular thing will happen--or, alex reflects and sees vlad once more
Relationships: alex/vlad
Kudos: 1





	Promise

alex supposed he should have expected he'd end up here eventually. the white sand of the beach crunches beneath his feet as he walks along the water, listening for the waves making landfall. the salty musk of the water makes his nose cringe, but he knows this isn't actually real. far ahead on the horizon, he could see the silhouette he's come to expect in these dreams: vladimir, the man always surrounded by butterflies. he only remembered his name recently, after they had a rare talk. it drives him crazy, that he remembered the name, but nothing else. but even so, as he approached the growing shape of vlad, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic for a feeling he can't quite put a name to. 

the sun was rapidly setting as the two approached each other, giving their meeting an ethereal glow. meeting vlad's eyes, alex couldn't stop the smile that rose to his face. he really was beautiful in the dying light of the sun. somehow, he made the waves crashing quieter, and the salty smell lessen, just with his presence. they stared at each other for a heavy moment, until vlad took a step forward.

_ "i see you've found me once again, faithless one. tell me, do you have a question for me?" _

alex laughed, feeling warmth spread throughout his body at the sound of vlad's voice. he's missed this.

_ "i don't know, vlad. are you able to tell me just why you seem so familiar?" _

vlad's eyes turn sad, but not in a defeated way. he looks determined on alex's behalf.

_ "you already know the answer to that one, my dear." _

alex sighs, but nods.

_ "it was worth a shot. i promise, i'll remember you." _

with a final nod, alex is left alone, the butterflies surrounding him as vlad's form fades from view. leaving him, the beach, and the rising moon to witness his pain.


End file.
